Payback
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: Even Isshin likes to have with old friends every once in a while. Spoiler: Must know who Ryuuken is. IchixRuki OrixIshi and JintaxYuzu mentioned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything from the series Bleach. **

**Spoilers: You just have to know who Ryuuken is and if ya don't then…..you don't read the manga : )**

**Characters: Isshin and Ryuuken…**

**Pairings mentioned: IchixRuki IshixOri JinxYuzu **

ENJOY!

Isshin laughed manically as he slipped out of his lab coat and into his leather jacket. Today he was going to pay a visit to his dear friend Ryuuken, and maybe pay him back just a little for the minor heart attack he had given him over a year ago.

Meanwhile, Karin watched her father with a frown, "Jinta's coming to pick up Yuzu in a little while," she drawled drinking her sports drink.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so if you're laughing at the hard time you're going to give him don't," she threatened, "It's really annoying and it bothers Yuzu that you don't-

"Tsk tsk my beautiful daughter. It just goes to show you that even as a young adult you do not understand your father," he accused bending down to change his shoes. "For your information I'm on my way to visit an old friend."

Karin raised an eyebrow, "But you don't have any friends."

Isshin laughed again and headed towards the door ignoring her comment, "Don't forget to hit Jinta in the head a few times for me and tell Yuzu she still has to be home by 8. I'll be back before then."

"Old man she's freaking 18 years old she doesn't have to be home by 8."

"See you then!" he tossed back and closed the door.

He whistled as he walked down the sidewalk, his mood was jolly and his step had bounce in it. Today he'd received the most interesting of phone calls from his beloved son. Ichigo needed a babysitter for the following week and he would end up having his darling granddaughter all to himself for a couple of days. And if that wasn't enough, the reason for the babysitter was that he and Rukia were going out of the city for a couple of days to a wedding.

A Quincy wedding.

Isshin laughed aloud as he turned into in the building earning a few strange looks from people passing by. He found Ryuuken's office easy enough; the man was always at work after all and this was not his first visit. His secretary recognized Isshin and gave him a small smile as she led him to the door. "He's really busy today so please make it quick Kurosaki-san."

"Of course Sakura-chan," he told the woman who was young enough to be his daughter.

Isshin opened the door to hear then end of Ryuuken's phone conversation that was rather heated. Trying his best to ignore it, he sat in one of the two oversized chairs that sat on the other side of the massive desk. The archer knew who was in the room without even having to turn his chair around. He'd probably felt him coming in the building so now he'd just have to wait it out.

Sakura walked in quietly with tea and placed it on the desk, bowed, and quickly fled the room. Isshin shrugged and helped himself.

The conversation ended rather abruptly and Ryuuken twirled his chair around placing the phone back on the receiver. "Kurosaki," he acknowledged while reaching for his tea. "It's been a while, what do you want."

Isshin couldn't help but smile, just like old times. "Ryuuken, you wound me. Do you honestly think I would only come to ask something of you?"

"Cut the shit Isshin. The only time I see you is when something's wrong, you want something or you come to gloat about your son's abilities and quite frankly I don't want to hear anymore of that."

"Well then you'll be happy to know that it's none of those things that has brought me here," he smirked drinking his tea.

"Then that means you've come to torture me that you know something I don't," he glared.

"Bingo."

"Look Isshin, today is really not a good day for you childish pranks so just tell me already."

"And where would the fun be in that?" he asked setting the tea down and crossing his hands and placing them behind his head.

"Either tell me or get out. I'll page Hitimoto and get security up here to toss you out on your ass."

Isshin smiled, "Her name is Sakura and I told her to take the rest of the day off," he lied. "But go ahead and call security, I haven't had a good fight in a while."

Ryuuken sighed and pushed his glasses up, "What makes you so certain I want to hear this information anyway?"

"It concerns your son."

"That doesn't answer my question."

And as always, things would never go as easy as they could. Gauging that he'd probably pressed him enough Isshin gave in a bit. "Well let me just be the first to congratulate you on your new daughter in law."

The blue-eyed man's eyes grew just a fraction before he concealed his surprise; he even had the gall to smirk. "You mean that? I'm afraid that is nothing new to me I talked with him not to long ago and he informed me of this."

Liar.

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

"So you've gotten over your dislike for Orihime?"

"He wouldn't be marrying her without my approval," he said through clenched teeth.

Isshin rose and made his way towards the door, "Well I apologize for assuming otherwise."

"I'm use to it."

Reaching the door, he paused and turned back, "Well then I'm sure it won't hurt for me to go ahead and tell you congratulations on you becoming a grandfather."

The sound of a dish falling onto the desk made Isshin's bounce come back in his step as he closed the door behind him.

'Payback's a bitch old friend. Maybe next time you won't spill the beans on Rukia's next pregnancy,' he thought smugly.

Meanwhile Ryuuken controlled his shaky hand and paged his secretary, "Hitimoto get my son on the phone this instant!" he roared and received no answer.

"Hitimoto! Where the hell are you!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AN: So yeah, no idea where this came from but the bunny would just not leave me until I wrote it. Hope ya liked it!


End file.
